Before The Storm
by LittleMissWarblerette
Summary: Before a storm you expect a warning. Perhaps a grey sky or a drop of rain, just something small so you know to prepare yourself... But sometimes storms start without warning. One second the sky is blue, the sun is shining and children are laughing, and the next everything's grey and the rain is falling so hard and so fast, you briefly wonder if it will ever stop.


**Hi! I'm Alice. I also write Broken Serenity (which will be updated soon), but I had a great idea, aka lots of ways to cause pain for my Puckleberry heart. **

**I can't say for definite what relationships there will be, but I'm positive that Klaine and Fabrevans will definitely be featured. Lots of Pucktana friendship, and way too much ****Spuck and**** Klainchel friendship.**

* * *

_Before a storm you expect a warning. Perhaps a grey sky or a drop of rain, just something small so you know to prepare yourself... But sometimes storms start without warning. One second the sky is blue, the sun is shining and children are laughing, and the next everything's grey and the rain is falling so hard and so fast, you briefly wonder if it will ever stop._

It all began on one of those days. The sun shining brightly, the sky was clear and cloud free and people were laughing and smiling. Rachel Berry, however, was not. She was pushing through the crowds of people inside McKinley high like any other day, her eyes scanning the crowds for Kurt and Blaine, avoiding Finn's eyes. Things were still awkward after their newest, and final, break-up. She was so busy making sure she didn't bump into Finn, she very nearly fell over when she bumped into someone.

"Fucking hell, Berry. Watch where you're going." Rachel's head snapped up and she frowned slightly as Puck removed his arm from around her waist quickly. "Sorry, Noah." she smiled quickly and glanced around again. "I'm looking for Kurt and Blaine... Have you seen them?" she tilted her head to the side slightly and glanced up at Puck curiously. He paused for a moment, looked behind his shoulder and then turned back to Rachel. "Yeah. Over there." he pointed to something behind him, and Rachel stepped a few steps to the left before grinning when she saw her two friends. "Thank you, Noah!" she beamed at him and stepped forward, before something stopped her.

Something was off... She glanced at his face again and frowned slightly, only now noticing his pale skin and dirty clothes. She stepped back again and stood in front of him. He glared at her opened his mouth to speak, but Rachel cut him off. "Noah?" she asked quietly, "Are you feeling alright?" He hesitated, something Rachel noted, before nodding. "Yeah, Rach', I'm great." There was a slightly touch of sarcasm, and something else that she couldn't quite figure out in his voice. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she frowned. "Noah..."

Puck rolled his eyes and stepped a little closer to Rachel. "I'm _fine_, Rachel. Let it go, okay?" His voice sounded like he hadn't drunk anything for weeks, and Rachel's worry only grew, but she let it go. For the moment, anyway. She nodded quickly and glanced down at the ground, clutching her books tighter to her chest. "Okay." she smiled quickly, and Puck replied with a quiet 'good'.

He began to walk, before she quickly stepped in front of him again. "_What_?" his voice was louder and a few people looked over to them. Rachel scowled and stepped away. "I just wanted to tell you that Sam was looking for you." she huffed and walked past him, "You're welcome." she muttered quietly.

When she reached Kurt and Blaine, she glanced over her shoulder, frowning slightly when she saw Puck still stood there. "Rach?" she tore her eyes away from the boy and smiled at Kurt. "Yes?" she asked. Kurt frowned and glanced at his boyfriend before back at Rachel. "He's been like that since he arrived at school, sweetie. Take no offence." he smiled reassuringly, and Rachel nodded. "I heard Tina talking about his mood when I arrived. Maybe he's tired." she knew that wasn't it, but she didn't want to think that anything worse could be happening.

"Never mind. Time for lunch!" she grinned and pulled Blaine's arm. "I'm not sitting with Mercedes again, though. She was terribly rude to me last time, and my talent can do without all that hate, thank you very much!" Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine laughed quietly as the three set off for lunch, Rachel talking loudly the whole time. Of course she wasn't going to take offence to what Puck said. She was used to it. But deep down, she couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

She glanced over her shoulder one last time. Seeing the spot Puck was previously stood in empty, she frowned sadly.

_Sometimes you might see signs but never actually realise what they are. You may get the feeling that something's off, and you may shake it away, pretending it was nothing. But sometimes, silence is a warning, you just never realise until the storm begins._

* * *

**Just a short chapter to start with! I hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
